


peter parker plays the violin

by ihopethatuburn



Series: Musical Peter Parker [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, it’s cute tho, i’m sorry i had to kill her, may dies but it’s okay, musical Peter Parker, peter parker violin, tony and peter are cute i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopethatuburn/pseuds/ihopethatuburn
Summary: peter plays the violin yeah i’m bad at summaries but may dies and there’s angst





	peter parker plays the violin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is for @spideybidey on twitter - idk if it’s exactly what u asked but i tried my best lol 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if u enjoyed! also comment prompts u want me to write to do with peter and tony and musical instruments hehe

After May died, Peter moved into the Tower. 

He didn’t do much. He locked himself inside of his room all day, and when he did come out, he didn’t talk to anyone. 

Tony figured it was fine. Grieving was healthy, right? Especially when the person you’re grieving for is someone close to you, who played such a huge part in your life.

Even so, he occasionally tried to get Peter to come out of his room and talk to him. He wasn’t... worried, as such. He just didn’t want Peter to have to go through this by himself.

(Okay; maybe he was a little worried. Okay, a lot worried. The kid usually never stopped talking, and he hadn’t talked to anyone - in the compound, at least - in 22 days. Not that Tony was counting.)

Either way, he was shocked when one day, he heard music coming from inside Peter’s room.

“What in the fuck?” Tony muttered to himself. Peter never played his music this loud. And was this... classical music? Even grief couldn’t mess the kid up that badly that he’d be listening to classical violin music.

Tony wiped his hands on his greasy jeans that he reserved for working in the lab, and decided to go investigate. 

****

Once he got outside Peter’s room, he paused. 

Peter’s door wasn’t locked. That was a start, right?

Cautiously, he nudged open the door, to see Peter standing, in front of a music stand, with his chin resting on a violin and a bow in his other hand.

The music was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Some classical piece, but unlike most of the classical pieces Pepper forced him to listen to, (“It helps you focus, Tony! FRIDAY, don’t turn it off, please, even if he asks-“ “FRI, darling, if you listen to her, I will personally reprogram you to never listen to Pepper again-“) it seemed to be fast and lively. Tony had never heard anything like it.

The music came to an abrupt stop as Peter turned around with a panicked expression on his face.

The first thing Tony noticed was how painstakingly thin and pale the boy was. He had bloodshot eyes from crying, and dark circles under them from lack of sleep. Tony couldn’t imagine what the kid was going through - losing your last parental figure in the world must be more difficult than words could explain. 

“M-Mr. Stark!”

Tony’s thoughts were interrupted by Peter speaking. His voice was hoarse, but it was the first time he’d spoken to them in 22 days, so maybe he had an excuse. Either way, the kid looked horrified.

“I-I’m so sorry if I disturbed you, it’s just that music helped me cope when Ben died - you probably think it’s incredibly selfish, and I’m sorry, but it really truly does help me, and I-“

Peter looked on the verge of tears before Tony went across the room and hugged him.

“Pete, I would never think you were selfish. You’re the least selfish person I know - you turned down a spot on the Avengers, for Christ’s sake, to take care of Queens. It’s your coping mechanism, so if it works for you, I have nothing against it.

“But please, bud, talk to me, okay? You haven’t talked to any of us in more than 3 weeks, and from the boy who normally won’t stop talking, that’s scary. Everyone is worried. Even Nat, and you know she doesn’t worry about anything, okay?”

Peter looked downwards. 

“It’s been hard,” he admitted. “May was the last parental figure I had left, apart from you, and now she’s gone, you know? I figured I would at least be able to take care of her when she died, and that I would be a lot older, but she died in the hospital from a car crash. I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

Tony saw the tears appearing in his eyes, and held his son close. 

****

A couple weeks later, they were down in the workshop again. Peter had started talking to the Avengers again, and they were just happy that he was (semi) back to his usual self. 

Tony found himself subconsciously humming a tune. It was something that he did quite a lot, but he couldn’t remember when he’d heard this tune. He just knew that it had been stuck in his head for the last couple weeks. 

Peter looked up from his work. 

“Mr. Stark?”

“Mm?”

“What’s that song?”

“Oh, I can’t remember,” replied Tony, trying desperately to remember what it was called. 

“It’s just - it sounds an awful like a song that I learned on the violin recently, and-“

“Christ, Peter! That’s it!” yelled Tony. It was the song that he’d heard Peter playing on that day 2 weeks ago. 

“I loved that song. You should play violin more often, by the way. You’re really good at it.”

Peter smiled at his mento- no, his dad.

Maybe May was gone, but he still had his other family. His crazy, dysfunctional family full of superheroes, that he loved just as much.

Maybe everything would be okay after all.


End file.
